Forgetful Much
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: Ally Dawson. A girl who meets with an unfortunate accident and loses her memory. Now she has to fight the feelings she has and get her memories back, which isn't going to be easy.
1. What Happened?

**Hey! So I know this should be another chapter of Remeber Me or 11 Birthdays or something, but I was looking at the smaries for two stories and the got an idea for this one. ** **So I hope you enjoy. **

Ally Dawson.

A girl with chestnut hair and amber highlights.

A girl with a sweet personality.

A girl too caring to hurt a fly.

A girl with a beautiful voice.

A girl with an amazing talent for song writing.

A girl who wasn't forgetful.

**Ally POV**

I wake up. Surrounded by machinery and tubes and an odd red cast around my wrist. What am I doing here? What happened to me? I mean, I'm pretty careful, I'm- wait, who am I?

"Ah Ally, I see you're awake,"

Ally must be my name. I like it.

"Uh yeah," I say dumbfounded. I rub my eyes and realize, I don't even know who this person talking to me is! "Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

The guy just chuckles. I don't see what's so funny. "I'm Dr. Anderson. But you don't need to know me. I'll send your friends and family in,"

Awwww! My friends stayed to see me! They're such good friends. I knew-wait, who are my friends?

A Latina girl comes in, followed by a ginger haired boy with a box of tissues. An older man comes in with yet stained eyes comes in. And then another young boy. A blonde haired boy with beautiful brown eyes with worry written across them.

"Oh Ally! I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!" The ginger says to me.

I pushed him off me. "Ok 1st of all, thanks for being so concerned, 2nd of all, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"Well duh, I'm your best freckled friend! Don't you remember? I'm Dezmond Fi-"

"Wait wait wait, hold up, you don't remember him? Well what about me huh? You do remember me right?"

"Well duh! Of course I do! You're ahhh...uh..."

"Trish!" she shouts, "I'm Trish De La Rosa! I'm you're BFF! We've known each other since kindergarten!"

"Ok... Trish, and Dezmond-"

"Call me Dez," he interrupts.

"Ok then Dez, so it's Dez, Trish, and who are you two?"

"I'm your father," says the older guy stepping forward. "I own Sonic Boom. A music store. You love music. Remember?"

I stay silent.

I look at the final boy with sandy blonde hair. "Well," I prompt.  
The boy honestly looks broken, more than the others. "I-I'm Austin. Remember? We write songs together? You're my songwriter. The first day we met you yelled at me for playing the drums with corn dogs,"

I laugh a little at this corn dog part but no one else does. "So, now that we refreshed your memory, you do remember us right?" the Latina asks. Trish I think.

I stay silent again.

Suddenly Dr. Anderson pops his head into the room. " Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Dawson, I need you to fill out some paperwork. "

My... dad, nods and leaves the room. Now it's just us kids.

Awkward silence takes over and then I hear a murmur. "Team Austin"

"What?" I ask.

"Team Austin" says Austin. "You at least remember that, don't you?"

I think for a minute. All I remember is what happened in the past five minutes. I shake my head.

"I gi-"

"Austin, Trish, Dez, could you three come outside for a moment?" my dad says.

The three teens leave the room leaving me all alone.

Now I obviously can't hear through the door, but looking through the door window, I could tell the conversation was pretty intense. As my father spills the news I see faces fall, tears rise, mouths open. Then the three nod politely and walk away. Leaving me. Then my dad walks back into the room. "The doctors want to keep you overnight for observation," he tells me. Then he closes the door and I'm all alone again.

All alone.

All alone.

I wonder what it was. And by "it" I mean the news that made Dez, Trish, and Austin very unhappy. It seemed to be about me so shouldn't I get to know it? Geez, some people can be so rude. And why did my "friends" just leave my along with my "dad"? And where's my "mom"? Well if this is what my friends and family are like, it sure seems like they aren't very supportive. Some people don't give a care in the world. I wonder if I have any other friends. Then a girl with blackish hair and tan skin walks in.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"So um, I'm Kira Starr. I'm the daughter of Austin's record label,"

"You're not going to just leave me are you?"

She laughs, "Not if you don't want me to,"  
I allow myself to smile. She stays until her dad calls her home for dinner. Well, at least I found a real friend.

**So you can tell that Ally's changed. A little. For right now. And I just realized I forgot to do the Disclaimer so here it is: I don't own Austin and Ally. So its 12:10 AM on a school night so I should probably go to sleep. **

**-Kelly**


	2. The Beach

**Hey! Its Kelly and I'm sorry for not updating. I started this before I went on vacation and I just came back. BTW I was also watching Suite Life on Deck episodes. I love that show. I literally screamed into my pillow when Bailey and Woody kissed to make Cody jealous. It's the one where he teaches the cooking class and all the girls flirt with him and Bailey gets jealous. I ship them pretty hard. I also was laughing at the second half of lalagirl2418. Not in a mean way or anything but it was so funny! It was hilarious and I love that idea. So go check it out! **

**P.S. Read the bottom AN**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I was laughing with Kira when they walked in.

"Oh hey guys!" Kira greets them cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"Sup?"

"I want a purple lama,"

I ignore the last comment and managed a forced smile. I don't think they noticed though.

"So Ally, how about we all head to the beach. You to Kira," Austin suggests.

"Sorry, but I should be going now. My dad wants me to help out at the studio. Bye guys! See you later Ally,"

"Bye!"

"So...how about that beach,"

"Ehh, why not?"

So we walk over to the beach, after I packed up all my beach stuff of course.

"So wha- wear'd Trish go?" I ask

"Oh she probably went to find a job" Austin assures me.  
A minute later Trish comes out decked in a blue polo shirt.

"Guess who got a job a Shredder's Beach Club?"

"Who?"

I groan.

"Well is anyone gonna answer me? No? Ok,"

I can't believe I'm friends with these people.

We settle down at a spot mid-way to the water. Austin goes to surf, Dex tries to surf, Trish goes to confront the manager about a raise (a little to early if you ask me), leaving me all alone. I set up my beach chair and umbrella and sun tan my legs. My white shades find their way to my head and I almost fall into a deap sleep.

"Make sure to cover those legs of yours with some sunscreen," a voice says. Normally, I would be annoyed but when I look up, I see a really cute boy.  
He has light brown hair and tan skin.

"I'm Ally," I say not replying to his previous comment.

"I'm Ethan," he replies

I take my sunscreen out of my tote and slather it on my legs. I sit back and realize

Ethan's been here to whole time. He stays and we chat a little.

Then, a blonde girl approaches me acting all friendly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, you must have forgotten me. I wouldn't blame you, it's been two years and I have added highlights to my hair," she says. "I'm Cassidy, I used to work at the Melodie Diner,"

I act like I remember, even though I don't. She sits on the other side of me. Once, she mentions Austin Moon whom she has a long overdue date with. I point out that he is currently surfing and she decides to stay with me forgetting all about him. She, Ethan, and I talk for hours on end. Until Cassidy got a call from her boss and Ethan got a text from his mom. They both had to leave and I was stuck with Trish, Dez, and Austin. I decided to text Trish that I had to leave and went to Sonic Boom. I sat in the practice room thinking.

First Austin. He was pretty cute and talented and hot. But I don't know how I feel about him. He was acting all friendly at the hospital and then, he just left!

Next, Trish. She was supposedly my BFF. She seemed like a nice girl, but kind of pushy and overbearing.

And Dez, Dez. How do I say this nicely...he is the weirdest guy I have ever next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake.

**So an idea for a story that I wouldn't start until all the others are done, but it's a Kickin It story. It's about Kim who has to move away due to her dad's job. It has a huge impact on the rest of the gang. A year later, Kim comes back, but she finds things aren't the same. **

**Official Summary: Kim Crawford had it all. She was happily dating Jack and had great friends. Kim couldn't be happier, until her dad gets a huge promotion, that includes moving to New York. One year later, Kim returns. Only she isn't expecting to find big, buff, bad boys in the place of the sweet innocent boys that were there when she left. Now she has to cope with what they've become, and dig down deep to find out what really happened.**

**So what do you think? Tell me if you think I should I do it.**


End file.
